The Beginning of the End
by Col. Riolu Riggerson
Summary: This is a Fanfiction based on an Zombie Apocalypse. Selected Regular Show characters engage and try to run to safety as they try to survive what the world has brought to them. This is rated M due to strong language, gore, and future sexual themes.
1. El Apocalypto

El Apocalypto

*pant*

*pant*

Three friends were running towards their golf cart trying to run away from something beyond their imagination.

*pant*

*pant*

"Quick Rigby, get the gate! Thomas, go with Rigby! I'll get the cart!" said a blue jay, gasping for air while yelling at his friends, Rigby, who is a raccoon, and Thomas, a Goat.

"We better hurry up Mordecai! We have to get away from those things! We have to get to Eileen and Margaret! Also Skips, Benson and Pops are at the stadium!" Said the Raccoon while rushing to the gate with Thomas.

"Dude! What is happening?!" Thomas exclaimed, terrified of what is happening before him. Humans that were supposed to be dead due to their wounds won't stay down.

"I don't know… But we have to get to the shop in time!" Rigby yelled while unlocking the gate. But just before they could run back to the cart, one of the undead lunged at Thomas, knocking him down.

"Thomas!" Rigby stood in fear while watching his friend struggle against the undead.

"RRAAAUUGGHH!" the undead was rasping at Thomas' face, and then took a bite on his right arm.

"FUCK! AHH! SOMEBODY! DO SOMETHING!" Thomas was yelling in fear and pain, punching the undead in the head. And yet, the horrid thing won't let go.

Rigby built up courage, grabbed a nearby rock, and smashed it against the things head.

"Ugh! Shit…." Thomas stared at his wound, where the undead bit him. He ripped his sleeve off then tied it on the spot. "Thanks Rigby I owe you one.."

Rigby stood in silence, rock still in hand. He threw the rock at the horrid thing's head then said, " n-no prob-problem… you-your… a-arm…" he was pointing at Thomas' wound "i-it looks r-real bad.."

"This is nothing. It's just a bite, c'mon." Thomas said. He got up and winced at the pain. _Dammit… it fuckin' hurts…._ He thought to himself.

"Yes!" Mordecai got the cart started and rushed towards the gate. "Quick! Rigby, Thomas, get on!" the blue jay said while driving frantically towards the gate. He stopped for a second to ensure both of them was on the cart. Mordecai saw blood on Thomas' arm.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Mordecai asked with a worried expression.

"This is nothing, we have to push on. Our friends are waiting." Thomas was gripping his wound tightly, trying to calm the pain, which really wasn't helping.

Mordecai nodded. He got back on the cart then drove towards the coffee shop.

"_It was all normal yesterday…. Crap… I don't know what's happening!" _Mordecai thought to himself.

Everything was in chaos. Beings once known as humans devour the living, people running away while some others fight them off. They drove past totaled vehicles, burning buildings, people screaming...

Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas continued along the road until Thomas threw up.

"Oh crap, are you ok Thomas?" Rigby asked while patting Thomas in the back.

"Yeah, just a bit nauseous.." Thomas looked a bit pale. But deep inside him he thinks nothing is going to be ok...

"So what is the plan?" asked the Raccoon.

"We have to find our friends, and then find a place to stay until whatever is happening comes to a stop." Mordecai responded with a nervous look.

"Then what do you think _is _happening?" asked Thomas.

"How should I know? We have to focus first.." Mordecai said then turned to the left. Then the unexpected happened. A collision happened in front of them.

_*EEEEEEEEERRRRRRRKKK!* _Mordecai stepped on the breaks in a split second, just centimeters away avoiding the impact.

"Shit!" thay exclaimed and witnessed what was infront of them. It was a public bus, with passengers. Well, it was no longer passengers that was inside. The undead was feeding on whatever was left inside… Blood was spewed on the windows. Screams were still heard from the inside...

"What the- Fuck!" Mordecai exclaimed. He punched the wheel and reached for the baseball club from the carts trunk "This was the only way to the shop! We have to continue on foot..." Mordecai said desperately.

Thomas grunts and grips his wound, "Sure" then took the other bat.

"Got it!" Rigby agreed while slinging his duffle bag over his shoulders. But before he could follow, he saw a pole lying around. He picked it up and weighed it. _This could be a good temporary weapon.. this could do for now, _he thought to himself then ran to catch up to the others.

"Guys wai-" Mordecai covered Rigby's mouth before he could finish.

"Sssshhhh! There's a lot of _them _around the corner." Mordecai whispered then removed his and from Rigby's mouth.

"How do you think we can get pass?" Rigby asked.

"Do you remember that movie Dawn of the Dead before? Maybe its kinda like this. Hit _them _in the head and they stay down for good." Thomas said. "And I noticed something else. I'm bit... You know where this leads to..." he added sadly.

"No Thomas! That's only a bite! That's nothing. Don't jump into conclusions yet!" Mordecai whispered angrily.

Thomas chuckled weakly then took a shaky breath "Sure... Nothing... Just you see... When that happens.. I want you to finish me off... Promise me that."

"It'll never happen. Promise." Mordecai said while he gripped Thomas on the shoulder.

"Then let's ge-" Thomas vommited and fell to the ground. Rigby helped the Thomas up.

" I gotcha. You're going to be ok." Said Rigby while handing him a bottle of water from his bag.

" I hope...Thanks. Now, getting pass here is only one option. Fight through it. There aren't any roads going to the shop. Remember. Don't engage. It will only make you tired, or worse. Get caught.. got it?

" yeah. " Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Then let's go."

**AN: **

**Hey guys. Sorry for delays. I'm kinda busy reviewing for the ASVAB and CA Drivers licence. But the next chapter will come soon. Hold on tight! also if i have any grammar errors, I apologize. please leave a review! Love and Hate accepted. :3**


	2. Revelations

Revelations

"Dude get up..." Mordecai said as he was trying to wake up his pal. It was 9:00 in the morning

"Rigby, get your lazy ass up already, we have work!" Rigby only responded with a groan.

"Fine, I'll be downstairs." Mordecai gave up and let the room. Everything was quiet. _Weird.. _he thought.

He went to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. He saw a note on the fridge. it said:

_Mordecai and Rigby,_

_ Me, Pops and Skips went to the stadium to watch baseball. As you guys were so hard to wake up, we decided to without you. But don't worry, theres no work to be done. Keep the whole day to yourselves. Do whatever you want. Just keep the house clean. _

_Benson_

_Aw man..._ He crumpled the note and threw it in the trash can. He opened up the fridge and took out some milk and went to the cupboard to get the cereal and a bowl. Then picked up a spoon from the utensil basket.

He sat down and poured all the contents in the bowl and started to eat.

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai heard Rigby upstairs.

"Finally, c'mon dude get down here!" Mordecai yelled in response.

"G'morning dude.." Rigby said sluggishly as he took a bowl and spoon for himself too.

"Dude, guess what?" Mordecai asked.

"What?" Rigby asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No work today."

"Really? Sweet!"

That being said, Rigby skipped breakfast and went straight to the living room.

"

GAAAAHH! Wheres the system?!" Rigby yelled in the living room

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Since you gave our PS3 the yellow screen of death, I had to put it in the repair shop yesterday." Mordecai said in a sarcastic voice.

"Awww man! Ugghh... Lets just watch some tv..." Rigby said while clicking the On Button.

~inhale... exhale... inhale...~

A sexy Yoga instructor was doing splits while breathing in and out.

"Dude, change the change the channel, its turning me on. Haha" Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah, me too, and I don't plan on fapping today." Rigby joked as he reached for the control. He was going through some channels until the T.V went black and an Emergency Broadcast Alert System was on the screen.

~*bleep* *bleep* *static*

"Civil authorities in your area has reported that the bodies of the dead are attacking the living. I repeat, civil authorities in your area has reported that the bodies of the dead are attacking the living. We advise to stay home and secure all doors and windows. Do not attempt to approach or apprehend _them_ as they are considered extremely dangerous." ~

"What? Is this supposed to be a prank? Not cool." Rigby said while changing the channel again.

This time they landed on the news channel, a lady wearing casual clothes was reporting.

"has reported multiple deaths. but-" she was halted by scream.

The camera then focused where the scream come from. He focused it on an ambulance that has 3 Officers and a Medic on scene. A body covered by a cloth sat upright on the stretcher, then as it removed its legs the cloth fell and the whole body was exposed. It was a man, wearing a striped shirt, camo shorts and crocs. The Medic was surprised then neared the man.

"Ma'am don't-" the officer's words were heard from the reporters distance.

"GAAAAAHHHH! Get him off me! Get him off me! AAAAHH!" The Medic screamed in fear and pain as the man got up and bit the neck of the medic.

The Policemen successfully removed the man and tried to restrain him. On the other hand the medic was gagging blood gripping on her wound. One officer went to the ambulance to get something to cover the wound. But when he was about to put it on the medic, he bit him on the left hand.

"GAAHH!" The officer pulled his hand away and removed his gun from the hollister.

"Ma'am, calm down!" The officer warned. "I said calm down or I will shoot!"

The Medic was rasping then lunged at the officer. The officer fired 3 shells towards the chest. The medic was stopped in his tracks then walked towards him.

"What the hell?" 3 more was shot on the same spot. "Why are you still standing?!" He was about to fire again but clicked. "Crap!" he unloaded the gun and tried to put in another magazine. But the magazine fell due to the blood dripping on his hand.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed as he picked it up. But it was too late. The medic jumped and tackled the officer to the ground, biting shoulder.

"AAAAHH!" Somebody shoot her!" the officer second officer tried to restrain the medic but got knocked over by her kick. The medic lost interest on the main target and lunged towards the second officer.

Before anything else was shown the News Logo was shown with persistent beeping.

Mordecai and Rigby sat in silence, their mouths agape and eyes wide open.

"Holy Fuck..." Rigby was shivering "do you think its real?"

"Dude, I dont know. It was on a news channel so it is obviously not a prank." Mordecai said, also shaking. He took out his phone and dialed Margarets number.

*beep* beep*

" c'mon pick up!" Mordecai was panicking

*beep* *click*

"Hello?" Margaret answered. Her voice was shaking.

"Margaret! Thank god you answered! Where are you?" Mordecai asked.

"I'm at the coffee shop with Eileen. Mordecai, i'm scared. People are running around and accidents are happening everywhere."

"Stay there and we'll get you."

"Ok, but be careful!"

"We will."

Mordecai hung up and put the phone on the couch.

"We have to get to the shop." Mordecai said firmly.

"How? Dude its like that movie marathon we had but the real deal! Maybe it spread throughout the town!" Rigby exclaimed, shaking on his spot.

"Dude think about Margaret! THINK ABOUT EILEEN!"

Rigby was silent for a while then said "What's the plan?"

Mordecai explained his plan. First they get some stuff packed. Flashlights, few clothes, food and water. Second look for any weapons. Since Benson locks the cupboard when he leaves, all sharp object are kept there.. Mordecai and Rigby went upstairs to look in their closet.

"Yes!" Mordecai picked up a bat at swinged it, testing its weight.

"How about me?" Rigby said in dismay. "I don't have anything to use."

"Don't worry man. I got your back." Mordecai assured him. Then loud knocking were heard downstairs. Both Mordecai and Rigby jerked on where they were standing and ran towards the door, occupying both sides of it.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Mordecai! Rigby! Its me Thomas! Let me in!" a voice said downstairs

"Dude, its Thomas!" Rigby said then rushed downstairs. Mordecai rushed back to the closet still looking for more stuff that might be useful.

_The Power... No, it doesn't work anymore... Gaming_ _glove? Nah... what use will it be? hmm..._

Footsteps were heard then Rigby and Thomas entered the room.

"Man it's chaos out there!" Thomas said in panic.

"Don't worry man, we have to get out of here. Do you have your car?" Mordecai asked.

"No, I got into a collision earlier then everything went whack. So I ran here as fast as I can."

"Dammit... We'll use the cart then."

**AN: Before it happened. (Obviously) well, hope you guys enjoyed. Next one coming soon! :) By the way, while you're reading this, I hope you dont mind if you like my page. **** pages/Regular-Page-its-anything-but/11613216850128 3**

**Thanks!**


	3. La Procedencia

La Procedencia

The three friends were fighting their way through the undead swinging their blunt weapons to the head. Rigby was helping Thomas stay up as his body is giving up on him due to the bite.

"Guys, just leave... me already... Soon i'll be... like them. i don't want... to hurt you guys..." Thomas said, panting hard as he was holding onto his wound.

"No bro, we are not leaving you out here with those things! And you won't turn!" Rigby said, choking up as he tried to keep a sob down.

Mordecai was in front of them, fending _them_ off as he's trying to clear a path for them,

"Dudes, I can see the shop!" Mordecai yelled as he swung his bat at another undead. He stopped a bit and helped Rigby with Thomas.

"Guys, I'm serious.. leave me here now.." Thomas pleaded.

"No." Mordecai said firmly. "You'll be okay and we will never leave you. Now fix your shit and lets get going!"

The trio neared the shop. The blinds were down and the lights were off. Rigby let go of Thomas as he knocked on the door.

"Eileen! Margaret! Open up, its us!" Rigby said as he was banging on the door.

Voices were heard inside, but muffled. Rigby saw a finger pull down a strip, then heard the locks clicking. The door opened and they saw Eileen and Margaret. They're wearing their service uniforms.

"Quick! Get inside!" Eileen shakely said.

Margaret help Mordecai with Thomas and set him down to the nearest chair while Rigby and Eileen locked and barricaded the door.

"oh thank god you're here, are you ok?!" Margaret hugged Mordecai and checked if he was hurt.

"You too, are you hurt?" Mordecai said while he was scanning Margarets body for any bites.

"no i'm fine... come here.." Margaret pulled in Mordecai into a kiss. after a few seconds they pulled away. "god i was worried.." she hugged Mordecai while sobbing.

"its ok, im here now.." Mordecai said while calming Margaret down.

Rigby and Eileen were done barricading the door.

"Oh Rigby.." She held Rigby's face and hugged him tight. "I was scared.. i thought... I thought-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she was sobbing too much.

"Don't worry, i'm here." He hugged Eileen back, thankful she's ok.

"Guys, stop with the cheezy stuff already... Its fucking chaos out there and ya'll smoochin' around.." Thomas joked weakly. He's pale already with dark areas around his eyes. Sweat trickling down his face.

The couples pulled away and approached Thomas.

"Oh Thomas, what happened?" Margaret asked with concern.

"I'll get some water" Eileen said as she left to get some.

"This? Don't worry about me, i'm already dead..." Thomas said while he was leaning on the chair.

"What the fuck man, stop saying that!" Mordecai said to Thomas while pounding his fist on the table.

"It is going to happen man..." Thomas weakley said. "It's inevitable.."

"No man, we are getting out here alive and find help. Rigby, can check the back if there are any of _them_ there?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure thing." Rigby responded then left to check. Then came back briefly "All clear dude."

"Ok, we'll rest for a while then leave. Its not safe to stay here while _they're_ outside the door. It won't hold forever."

"Mordecai, my dad hasn't returned my calls." Margaret said.

"We'll stop by your place, try to regroup with family members. After that, we'll go to the stadium where Benson and the others are. Thomas, wheres your mom?" Mordecai asked Thomas, which he was breathing and sweating heavily.

"She's not here, which is a relief. She's in Canada. Before I left home earlier I called her how she was, she told me everything is fine. Maybe whatever is happening hasn't gotten that viral yet." Thomas said as he got up. He lost his balance but Mordecai caught him and set him back on the chair. Thomas slumped on it and laid his head on the table.

"Take it easy. Eileen, can you get some water to clean his wound?" Mordecai asked Eileen.

"Sure thing." Eileen said and left.

She came back with water and some table napkins. Mordecai then started to clean the wound. First he removed the ripped cloth Thomas tied earlier. As he slowly untied it, he can hear the flesh separating from the cloth.

"GAH!" Thomas exclaimed in pain.

"Dude, we have to do this, now stay still." Mordecai went back to tending Thomas' wound.

"I think I'll stay in the kitchen. I can't stand watching this." Rigby complained then left.

"Rigby, wait." Eileen said then followed.

Mordecai was focused at the task at hand when Thomas spoke.

"Mordecai.." Thomas lifted his head then looked at Mordecai in the eyes. "I can't-" before he could finish his sentence, he turned away and vomited blood. Lots of it.

"Gaahh!" Both Mordecai and Margaret yelled.

"What?! What's.. Oh shit…" Rigby said as he rushed back to the dining area along with Eileen.

"Mordecai.." Thomas sobbed. "Please.. I don't want to become one of them…"

"I- I-" Mordecai can't talk properly.

_Damn it! I can't kill him! I can't kill my friend!_

"Mordecai.." Thomas swallowed then continued, "Bro, I don't want to hurt you. All of you…."

He got up then went to Ribgy's duffle bag. He dug into it then took out the rope.

"Tie me up.." Thomas said, offering the rope to Mordecai.

"Dude, I can't. You're just dizzy because of you lost a lot of blood." Mordecai said nervously trying to avoid Thomas' eyes.

"If you won't… I'll do it myself then…" Thomas was trying to keep himself from crying as he was breathing heavily. Tears was flowing down his face no matter how hard he tried.

"Ok… I'll- I'll do it.." Mordecai said firmly.

Thomas looked at Mordecai and gave him a hug.

"Thank you…" He cried unto his Mordecai's shoulder. "Thank you bro.."

Both let go then went to Rigby.

"I'll miss you man." Thomas hugged Rigby "Thank you for trying to save me."

Rigby didn't say anything until they let go. He lifted his fist towards Thomas, his eyes starting to water up.

"Bro fist." Rigby said.

"Bro fist." Thomas softly punched Rigbys fist. Then faced the girls.

"Madeline,"

"Its Margaret." Margaret said, giving a small laugh

"Ahem, Margaret, sorry… And Eileen, please take care of my bro's.." Thomas pleaded.

Both Eileen and Margaret nodded in response.

Rigby, Eileen and Margaret went to the farthest part of the dining area and sat down, giving them space.

Mordecai positioned the chair near the counter then tied up Thomas.

"Tighten it up, ok?" Thomas requested.

Mordecai only nodded. He finished tying him up then picked up his bat. He walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down, looking down.

Minutes pass and all they could hear are the screams, gunshots and explosions outside of the shop. Their silence broke when Thomas spoke.

"I'm…. I'm gonna go now…" He said. He looked up to get his final glimpse of his friends. "Bye bro's" He smiled then his head went limp.

"Margaret… Eileen… Please wait for us in the kitchen… Rigby, stay with me please." Mordecai said in a shaky tone.

Both left silently and Rigby approached.

"Is it true of what he said?" Rigby asked.

"One way to find out."

Mordecai walked towards Thomas, setting a distance in between them.

"Margaret.. I'm scared.." Eileen said.

"I know Eileen. Me too…"

Both of them sat on the floor then cuddled just for them to feel safe.

"_GGGRRRRAAAAUUGGH!" _Margaret and Eileen heard

_*CRACK* _

"Mordecai?!" Margaret screamed.

*_CRACK*_

"HHHYYAAAA!" Mordecai yelled.

"Mordecai what's happening?! Rigby?!" Margaret screamed again, gripping Eileen tighter as Eileen was digging her face into her shirt, trying to close everything.

_*CRACK*_

Margaret closed her eyes tight. Then everything was silent. She heard the bat drop and chairs moving. She heard Mordecai sobbing.

"Mordecai? Rigby?" she called.

She let go of Eileen and helped her get up. Both of them went out of the kitchen. But before they could come close to Mordecai, Rigby stopped them.

"Rigby, what happened? And why are you covered in blood?" Fear was felt in Eileens question.

"If I were you guys…." Rigby picked up a table napkin and wiped his paws. He was crying. "I wouldn't go out of this corner. You wouldn't want to see what's around the counter."

Margaret and Eileen understood and went back to the kitchen door.

Mordecai got up, covered in blood. He picked up a table napkin and wiped his face and hands. He then removed a tablecloth and went around the corner, then came back.

"You guys can come here now.." Mordecai spoke in a weak voice.

Both Margaret and Eileen went towards Mordecai. Margaret took the napkin and wiped away the blood. Then looked at where Thomas was sitting. The cloth was soaked in blood. It was dripping. Eileen walked towards Rigby and dug her face into his chest and cried. Rigby held her and didn't attempt to calm her down.

"We have to go now.." Mordecai said avoiding Margaret's eyes.

"If you say so.." Margaret left and went to the kitchen.

_He was right… _Mordecai thought. _If we get bit… its the end… _

Mordecai heard noises from the kitchen.

"Margaret?" Mordecai called.

"Wait a sec."

Margaret came back with a improvised spear, made out of a mop handle, knife and duct tape. And two more knives attached to two broken halves of another mop stick.

"I didnt know you can do this stuff.' Mordecai said, a bit impressed.

"My dad is a retired Soldier. He taught me some stuff." Margaret answered.

"I have to get washed up."

"Yeah, do that.."

But before Mordecai left Margaret grabbed his hand and gave him a hug.

"Thank god it you're safe… If you got bit like Thomas-" She got cut off.

"I won't allow us to become one of those things…" He said while holding her closer. "I will do whatever I can to take you guys somewhere safe."

"I love you.."

"I love you too…"

Mordecai left and called Rigby to come with him. The racoon got up, grabbed the bag, and followed Mordecai into the restroom.

Margaret and Eileen was left alone in the diner. Both of them didn't talk. They don't want to talk about anything right now, especially they saw what happened to Thomas.

Both Mordecai and Rigby came back in new clothes. Mordecai wore a Polo shirt and jeans. While Rigby was wearing a beany, long sleeve tee and shorts.

"Come on. We have to go." Mordecai said.

Eileen and Rigby took the 2 knives (or small spears) and Margaret kept the long one. Mordecai went back to get his bat, but stopped in front of Thomas.

"Good bye bro…" He bid farewell to his friend, then left.

The small group exited at the back door, avoiding small mobs and fighting whatever caught their attention.

_Now its time to get Benson and the others._ Mordecai thought.

"_While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die." _

_-Leonardo da Vinci_

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Remember, Love and hate accepted. Add me on FB Rigby Williams from Milpitas, CA. See ya!**


End file.
